Percy Jackson and The Call of the Wild Chapter 1
by Higgy0
Summary: This is the first chapter of my new spin-off novel about Percy Jackson! Follow my stories to learn more and more about this story! *NOTE* This is the very first chapter and for you haters out there, this chp does have some importance for the story!


**Percy Jackson and the Call of the Wild- Chp. 1**

I drove up in my new jeep to our lot in Montauk just before sunset, to find something weird: Our cabin was gone. In its place, there was a giant white marble mansion. Excitedly, I ran up to the door and found a note taped to the door. I opened it to find it was from my dad,

_Dear Percy,_

_I knew you and Annabeth were planning on coming to spend you guys' weekend here at the camp, so I decided to do a little renovating for you._

_I Love you, Poseidon._

_P.S: Tyson helped._

My dad was the coolest, ever. This weekend was going to be great. Annabeth and I had been dating for almost a year now, and we decided to spend the weekend together here, alone.

Annabeth wouldn't be here for another hour, so I decided to go take a swim in the water. I quickly ran inside to put on my bathing suit, and noticed something when I got inside: a gray and pink duffle bag. I rushed up stairs and saw that the master bedroom door was slightly open and that music was playing inside.

"Annabeth…" I said to myself, smiling. I pushed the door open to find Annabeth was putting on her silver bathing suit. I smiled, and leaned against the doorway with my arms crossed and watched Annabeth dance to the music and put her hair in a ponytail. She tripped on her suitcase, which made me laugh out loud.

"PERCY!" screamed Annabeth when she saw me. She ran up and gave me a big hug, and then we looked in each others eyes and kissed. It lasted for about a minute, and then we slowly separated.

"I missed you," I said smiling, "want to go swimming?" Annabeth sighed and laughed at me, "You always know how to change the subject." Since Annabeth was already in her incredibly hot bikini, I had to change fast.

I turned to take off my button-down shirt, but Annabeth grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. She leaned up against me and slowly unbuttoned my shirt for me, the entire time staring into my eyes. She got down to the last button, and then slipped my shirt off. She wrapped her hands around my back, her hands were so soft. She stood on her toes to kiss me, and I kissed her back. It gave me an idea.

"Wait," I told her, "I have an idea." I knew if we spent some time in the water, kissing, maybe Athena was less likely to appear and start yelling at me if we were on my dad's domain, so I quickly grabbed my bathing suit, put it on, and grabbed Annabeth's hand to pull her outside to the beach.

We laughed together as we ran down the stairs and onto the sand. The sun was setting outside, making a wonderful display of orange and red in the sky. I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist, and pulled her to the water. It must've been cold, because when we got in, Annabeth hugged me tightly. So I turned of my dry powers so Annabeth didn't feel alone, but the water wasn't cold. It was actually really warm. Annabeth was just hugging me.

We got out to about our waists and began kissing, but then it became more passionate. We started making out, and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and then hers and mine wrestled passionately. I leaned down to pick her up, and grabbed her butt. When I lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. My hands were holding her up, placed right under her thighs.

I began to kiss her neck, and she moaned. I moved my mouth away from her neck, and there was a huge purple bruise on her neck.

"Oh, Annabeth im so sorry, I didn-", she stopped me by placing her finger on my lips, "Don't be." She whispered. Then she grabbed the top of my head and pushed it back onto her neck, and I continued to bite her.

After a minute, I set her down, and we stood in the water hugging. I placed my chin on the top of her head, something I haven't been able to do in awhile since this was the first time I was tall enough.

"I love you seaweed brain," she said smiling, "I love you too wise girl." I kissed her forehead. "Percy, there's something I want to ask you…" she said looking at the horizon. The sun was still setting, but it was slowly, as if Apollo was trying to stall just for us.

"What is it?" I asked. "Well…I was wondering…since Aphrodite said that we would love each other forever," She had a few years ago when ever we went to save Artemis from Atlas on Mount Othrys, "I was thinking, maybe we could try…you know," she winked at me, smiling. I knew what she meant.

"Annabeth, I told you, we're too young!" We had talked about this _a lot_ ever since we started dating. "Percy, they said we were too young to go to the underworld, they said we were too young to fight the Cyclopes king, they said we were too young to go in the labyrinth, and they said _you _were too young to save Olympus. And look, here we are. We're never too young."

I thought about what she said, and realized it was true. If 30 kids could defeat the titan army and save the world, Annabeth and I could do this. "Alright, we will." She jumped up and smiled, grabbing my neck. "Thank you, Percy."

I wrapped my arms around her back, and took hold of her bikini top strap. I slowly unhooked it from its holder. She pushed up against me so that it wouldn't immediately fall off. We started to kiss again, and she grabbed the sides on my green bathing suit shorts, and slowly began to push them down. So I grabbed her bikini bottom and slipped it off. Annabeth pushed back real quickly so that her top would fall into the water, and then pushed up to me just as fast.

Now, we were completely nude. Annabeth grabbed my arms, and I flexed just to impress her. "Nice biceps," she said, "oh, and abs" I looked down and noticed her hands were pressed against my stomach, rubbing it. "Let me guess, 8-pack?" she said smiling. "6 actually, don't want to look like a freak." I smiled and quickly moved my mouth back onto hers, and we made out for a while.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to Annabeth, and she nodded her head and closed her eyes. I knelt down to position my self, and then stood back up. "Ow," she yelped. "Annabeth! I can stop, I- I didn't mean to, im-" She put her finger on my lips again, and said, "You worry too much," and then we began kissing once again, pushing each others tongues together.

So, as the sun set in the distance, Annabeth and I began to make love for the first time, and I had never been happier in my life.


End file.
